The invention relates to an electrical connection member for connecting a wire-shaped electrical conductor, comprising:
a) an electrically insulating housing which includes a cavity which communicates with at least one wire insertion opening provided in a surface of the housing, and PA1 b) at least one contact element which is formed from one piece of electrically insulating sheet material and which comprises an electrically conductive flat contact member and a flat bearing which resiliently contact one another and enclose an acute angle, thus forming an inlet opening for receiving a wire-shaped conductor to be clamped between the contact member and the bearing, which contact element can be secured in the cavity of the housing by means of fixing means so that the inlet opening faces the wire insertion opening.
A connection member of this kind is known from the Patent Application DE-A 28 02 269 laid open to public inspection. The contact element used therein is formed from one piece of conductive sheet material by way of punching and bending operations. The described contact element comprises a contact member and a bearing. The contact member is resilient with respect to the bearing, so that upon insertion of a wire into the connection member the wire is clamped between the contact member and the bearing. This has a drawback in that an additional tool, for example a screw driver, is required for removing the wire from the contact element, which tool serves to move the contact member and the bearing apart so as to release the wire.